Recuerdos sabor a otoño
by sonrais777
Summary: Hay cosas que nos recuerdan a ciertos momentos de la vida que atesoramos con gusto, algún sonido, algún olor o incluso algún sabor. Y eso lo descubrirán los hermanos Agreste después de visitas a las dos chicas de coletas.


**Hola a todos! Reportándome con todo y fiebre… muero. Pero ya tenía listo esta historia y no quería dejarla para después. Aunque en serio, me tomaré un tiempo hasta estar al 100% Y bueno, espero les guste, disfruten la nueva temporada y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Recuerdos sabor a otoño.

Capítulo único.

Tom Dupain abrió una gran caja en su sala, y al ver el interior Marinette sonrió de ver un montón de batatas.

-¡Batatas!

-Parece ser que mi tío nos ha enviado muchas.- dijo la señora Cheng ante la gran caja y su esposo se rió ante su preocupación.

-Tranquila. Podemos hacer por la temporada batatas dulces y guardar algunas para nosotros.

-Tienes razón. Podríamos sacar algunas recetas viejas.- la puerta de la sala se abre y en seguida la pobre Bridgette tropieza con otra gran caja entre sus manos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Bridgette apenada y pronto la ayudaron viendo que era otra caja llena de batatas. Sabine tomó una y vio a su esposo incrédula de poder terminarse tantas batatas, pero el señor Dupain solo se rió.

-Bien, podríamos regalar algunas.- Sabine sonríe y ve a Bridgette dejar la caja a lado de la otra, la señora suspira con cierto deje de nostalgia.

-Esto me trae recuerdos. Ustedes de pequeñas comían muchas de estas en estas épocas, por días y sin cansarse.- dijo recordando como daba de comer a una Marinette de un año un potaje de batata y leche, y su esposo partía una para darle la mitad a una Bridgette de tres años que lo embarraba de mantequilla por arriba y lo comía con una tacita de leche caliente en su mano. Ambas chicas se miraron y Bridgette sonrió a su tía.

-¿Y qué tal si hacemos algo especial tía? Una cena con batatas.

-Anda mamá, hace mucho que no comemos batatas.- la señora Cheng miró a su marido que le puso unos grandes ojos tiernos y ella termina riendo.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero me van a ayudar. Vamos a ver cómo nos deshacemos de todos estos.

-Es fácil tía. Tenemos un estómago para todo.- dijo Bridgette haciendo reír a su tía Sabine, le agradaba que estando en la universidad Bridgette aun tuviese ese carácter tan único intacto.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra.

La cena fue como una cena temática de batatas, y de postre batatas dulces y leche. Al terminar todos estaban satisfechos, los padres se quedaron abajo para revisar recetas y las chicas subieron a su cuarto para poder pasar el resto de la noche. Ya tarde las Dupain-Cheng se preparaban para dormir, Marinette se había puesto un pijama pantalón de blusa de tirantes mientras que Bridgette un pijama estilo chino sin mangas, estaban a punto de arroparse entre las sabanas cuando escucharon un musical golpeteo en la ventana. Al abrir miraron sorprendidas a sus invitados.

-Buenas noches, chicas.- sonrió coqueto Black Cat.

-¿Nos dejan pasar?- preguntó ahora Chat Noir, las dos evitaron rodar los ojos.

-Anden, que está fresquito afuera.- dijo Marinette y ambos gatos entraron como gatos por su casa, Bridgette se cruzó de brazos. Dejaron pasar a ambos gatos que si bien sus trajes los protegía del frio, temblaron de forma teatral.

-Casi nos hacemos paletas.- recriminó Black y Bridgette sonríe de lado.

-Bueno pues para evitar que terminen como dos gatos congelados ¿quisieran algo caliente de beber?

-Siempre será un placer. Y con un aperitivo incluido...- dijo de inmediato Chat Noir y Marinette se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

-¿Y algo más? ¿Una manta para calentarlos sus altezas?

-Oh, siempre tan consideradas.- dijo Black y ambas hermanas rodaron los ojos pero ya estaban acostumbradas a esos gatos.

-En seguida regresamos.- dijo Bridgette y ambas bajaron a la cocina. Al subir ambos gatos vieron sus platos un tanto curiosos.- Hoy es una cena especial para recordar la temporada de otoño, batatas dulces y saladas. Bon apettite.- ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo, en sus platos había un vaso de leche con un toque de canela en polvo, una batata semi asada que aún se veía caliente con un poco de mantequilla a un lado para untar y otra partida en pedazos y cubierta con melaza y pasas. Ahora eran las chicas las que parecían extrañadas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No les gusta?- preguntó Marinette con cierta duda ya que siempre devoraban todo lo que les ponían, Chat Noir al ver su expresión reaccionó al fin.

-¡No! No es eso, es que... nunca hemos comido esto.

-… ¿Perdón?- Bridgette no lo podía creer.- ¿Están de broma? ¿Nunca han comido batatas?

-Es en serio. No nos miren así.- se quejó Black y se enfurruñó como todo un gato. Marinette y Bridgette se vieron y sonrieron.

-Entonces están de suerte porque hoy van a probar algo nuevo.- dijo Marinette con una amplia sonrisa.

-Adelante. Esperamos que le gusten.- Chat fue el primero en tomar el tenedor, más ansioso que su hermano y comió algo de la batata dulce y sintió como se deshacía en su boca dejando un sabor dulce pero no tan empalagoso.

-¡Miau! Está bueno.- Black partió la batata asada a la mitad y la clavó con el tenedor. Con la mirada Bridgette le invitó a untar mantequilla en la humeante legumbre y asi lo hizo sintiendo la suave textura derretirse en su boca.

-Mmm, buenísimo.- los felinos comieron y bebieron quedando satisfechos. Chat aún no se terminaba su leche y vio a Marinette que se había sentado en la silla de su escritorio cerca de él y Black cerca de la ventana frente a Bridgette. Chat pasó su lengua por sus labios como todo gato evitando un bigote de leche.

-Estuvo delicioso como siempre.

-Tenemos muchas batatas. Por si quisieras llevarte algunas...

-Pero yo no sabría cómo cocinarlas. Mejor sigo viniendo y así no te privo de mi presencia.

-¿Te ha dicho que tienes el ego del tamaño del mundo?

-Pero aun así te gusto o me equivoco.

-Gato tonto.- pasó su mano por sus sedosos cabellos revolviéndolos más.- Solo te aviso que por una temporada comeremos muchas batatas, pero tranquilo, esperamos no durar demasiados días.

-¿Te gustan las batatas?

-¡Nos encantan! Brid y yo podemos comerlas sin parar.

-¡Vaya! Entonces ya sé qué regalarte para navidad.

-¡Chat!- le da un golpe en el brazo y Chat Noir se ríe.

-¡Miauch! Era broma.

-Más te vale. Y culpo a mis padres por gustarme tanto las batatas. Papá decía que las batatas eran lo que hacía el otoño, guardo muchos recuerdos preciados en esta época del año.- Chat sonrió al verla con deje de añoranza.- Así que cada temporada papá me daba batatas hasta de bebé. Después de todo tienen muchas vitaminas y nutrientes.

-Eso explica tus duros golpes.- Marinette ríe un poco.

-¿No será que eres tú el debilucho?

-¿Moi? ¡Por supuesto que no! Y de ahora en adelante voy a comer también batatas para ser más fuerte y guapo de lo que soy.

-Pides milagros.- ambos se rieron y Bridgette y Black los miraban divertidos.

-Parecen muy divertidos.

-Qué puedo decir, nunca se aburren con nosotros.

-Eso es cierto chaton. Nunca nos aburrimos con ustedes así como ustedes con nosotras.

-Bueno... a veces tienen sus días.

-¡Black!

-Tranquila, no saques las garras.- Bridgette rodó los ojos y vio el plato vacío del felino.

-Sabes, papá gustaba de asar la batata tal y como te la comiste.

-¿Tu padre?

-Ajá. Ya te había contado de ellos. Murieron cuando apenas tenía tres años pero tengo pequeños recuerdos de ellos, aunque ya ni recuerde sus voces.- suspiró pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.- Supongo que por eso y más me gustan las batatas.

-Debe ser lindo recordar a alguien por cosas así.

-Apuesto a que ti también te pasa lo mismo.

-Quizás.- dijo bajando la mirada y luego ver a Bridgette recoger su plato y el vaso.

-A veces un lugar, una melodía, un aroma, una sazón, cosas tan simples te hacen recordar a un ser querido. Eso le hace muy especial porque puedes revivir esos momentos. ¿No crees?- Black observó a Bridgette un momento, le pareció más madura y con un brillo en sus ojos que no le permitía alejar su vista de ellos.

-Yo...- pero antes de poder decir algo un gruñido lo suficientemente audible y un retortijón lo hicieron sentir un escalofrío.

-¿Black?- Bridgette preocupada se acercó y Chat se acercó a su hermano.

-Black ¿qué te...?- pero Chat comenzó a sentir los mismos síntomas que su hermano.- ¿Qué...?

-Ah, vaya. Creo que se nos olvidó decirles...- dijo Marinette sumamente apenada.

-Las batatas también son muy buenas para la digestión.- sonrió igualmente apenada Bridgette y ambos gatos se enderezaron a la vez.

-¡Debemos irnos!

-¡Con permiso!- las Dupain-Cheng vieron a ambos hermanos salir disparados de la ventana de su habitación y aunque les daban pena, no pudieron evitar reírse.

Pasados los días los héroes felinos estaban algo recelosos con las batatas por lo que en sus siguientes visitas las chicas apenas y les servían una porción para que no se molestasen con ellas. Y un día decidieron probar la teoría de las chicas. Fueron a un restaurante al que hacía mucho no iban, se sentaron en una mesa con vista a la calle, viendo a los peatones pasar y cada quien pidió un platillo diferente. Félix unas crepas de pollo y Adrien un flan. Ambos dieron un bocado a sus respectivos alimentos... y sonrieron.

 _-Félix, no te vas a acabar todo.- era la voz de su padre, que aunque serio no tenía esa frialdad o dureza actual._

 _-Sí puedo papá. Y si no mamá me ayuda._

 _-Ya escuchaste Gabriel, yo le ayudó.- comentó su madre con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Y para mí no hay?- preguntó esta vez su padre con un ligero deje de diversión._

 _-Si, papá comparte con mamá..._

 _-Por supuesto. Tu madre y yo siempre compartimos._

 _-Pero esta vez no quiero compartir.- hizo un mohín su madre y su padre sonrió._

 _-Oh, pues eso ya lo veremos.- dijo Gabriel entre ligeras risas y buenos momentos._

 _El pequeño Adrien se llevó una gran cucharada de flan a la boca, gustoso de saborearlo por completo en su boca. Le encantaba llenarse las mejillas de flan._

 _-Más lento Adrien. Tu postre no se va a ir.- le acarició la espalda su madre y ve una cuchara más pequeña frente a él, puesta por su padre._

 _-Hazle caso a mamá. Disfruta tu dulce con calma, no hay prisa._

 _-Sí papá.- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su progenitor que se puso a vigilar a su hijo mayor.- Mamá, ¿papá no come postre?_

 _-Ese se lo come en la casa tesoro.- su padre casi escupe el vino que estaba tomando y vio a su esposa con cierto recelo pero con las mejillas algo sonrojadas._

 _-Mi amor..._

 _-Tú papá no es bueno con las bromas. ¿Verdad Gabriel?- dijo con una inocencia que bien su marido sabía le tomaba el pelo. Este solo refunfuño y hasta Félix se rió de ver a su padre de ese modo._

Ambos hermanos, tan adentrados en sus recuerdos, Adrien se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras que Félix las aguantó no deseando empañar el momento. Y lo que restó de esa tarde, se dejaron guiar por los sabores del recuerdo que no tardarían en volverlo una costumbre semanal. Sin saber que su padre, en la privacidad de su tiempo libre, tenía la misma costumbre que sus hijos comiendo uno que otro melocotón cuyo olor y sabor le recordaban a su esposa…

-/¡Bon appetite!/- dijeron ambas hermanas a la hora del almuerzo, todos se juntaban en un parque cercano entre ambas escuelas, y esta vez llevaban croquetas de batatas. Las chicas lo comían gustosas aunque sus amigos les miraban incrédulos.

-¿Otra vez batatas?- preguntó Alya y Marinette asiente.

-Ajá. No nos cansamos de ellas. ¡Mmmm! ¡Esta vez son tan crocantes!

-Y tan suaves por dentro.- completó Bridgette y ambas hermanas siguieron comiendo. Claude miró con grandes ojos a las chicas.

-Yo ni siquiera puedo acabarme las que me regalaron.

-Yo no entiendo cómo es que pueden comer tanto sin hartarse.- dijo Nino pero Allegra las mira atentas.

-Creo que yo también me voy a meter a una dieta de batatas, su piel es tan suave y hasta su cabello se ve más brillante.

-Debes estar bromeando.- le dijo Allan.- Si es así entonces mejor pídele consejos a Félix y a Adrien, ellos también se notan diferentes, más cuidaditos.

-¿Y cómo es que lo notas?- preguntó Allegra y Allan hace un mohín.

-No te diré.- Félix suspiró ignorando los comentarios, aún seguían algo renuentes con las batatas pero debía admitir que Allegra tenía razón, por esa razón ni Adrien ni él querían mirar a las Dupain-Cheng por largo tiempo, se veían casi radiantes… y eso le molestaba. De repente escucha suspirar a Adrien y susurrarle.

-Otra noche de batatas.

-Son los sabores del otoño, y no te quejes que el quiche de batata casi te lo comes tú solo.- Adrien rumió algo, no podían culparlo, el zuccini, el tomate, las espinacas, y las variedades de queso fueron deliciosas combinadas con las batatas. Pero, tal vez debían descansar de las batatas un tiempo, después de todo sus estómagos todavía no se acostumbraban al efecto de estos y además ambos kwamis felinos no paraban de burlarse de ellos cada vez que corrían al baño, deberían buscar vengarse de esos dos, pero por ahora, deberían buscar una forma de no comer otra batata más en un tiempo, o al menos hasta el próximo otoño, el invierno ya estaba cada vez más cerca.

….

 **Y… gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado la historia, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leemos hasta la siguiente vez… hasta que me recupere. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
